


burn

by moo_lan



Series: KenHina Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Kenma has been enveloped in darkness for some time now.Luckily for him, the sun shows up to light the way.KenHina Week, Day 3: Pet/Glow/ International
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: KenHina Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750420
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> have i mentioned i love KenHina?? no?? well i do,, a lot...

Darkness.

There is darkness inside Kenma, surrounding him, enveloping him in a pitch-black embrace that keeps everything in, but nothing out.

He fidgets, shaking his head idly to ensure that his face is hidden properly. The subway is crowded and warm bodies are pressing against him. He really should be holding onto something, but the rail is so far and he’d be stretching around another sweaty body of a middle-aged worker who would stare at him with serious eyes and maybe ask him _how’s school?_

A shudder.

Refusing to reach for some kind of support, Kenma attempts to keep himself upright as the subway floor sways under his feet, darting to the left and right before stopping abruptly. Before he can stop himself, his body is surging forward and oh no, he will slam into someone and _they will look at him and he’ll have to apologize, but-_

A hand grips his arm and stops his fall.

Regaining his balance, Kenma turns around to look at his saviour. The air is dark in the underground, but the boy before him seems to be glowing. Hair like the sun and bright smile as he asks if he’s ok.

“Um.” He forces out a shaky breath and tries again. “Yes, I’m fine.” The boy is bright, so bright compared to the inky fog around Kenma. “Thank you.”

A rush, and the subway is moving again. Kenma is steady this time, but the boy is still holding his wrist.

Kenma finds that he doesn’t mind.

“I’m Shouyou. Shouyou Hinata,” the ginger murmurs. Kenma is slightly confused as to _why_ exactly the other is introducing himself, but he decides to go with the flow.

“Kenma.”

They both fall silent, the subway floor trembling under their feet.

“Uwooh!” Shouyou suddenly exclaims, his loud voice earning some frustrated stares from the adults around him; he ignores them. “Are those-” he pauses, his body trembling with restrained excitement. “ _Are those volleyball shoes?_ ” The question comes out shrill and enthusiastic.

“Hm?” A glance shows him that he’s forgotten to zip up his bag. “Yeah.” _Stop now, stop now, before he starts a conversation._ “Do you play?”

Damn it.

The bright boy before him is nodding enthusiastically and he’s actually _vibrating_.

“What team are you on?” Shouyou is asking him; and who is Kenma to refuse him.

“Nekoma.”

The other’s eyes are wide and surprised. His warm aura flares up and Kenma can now see the competitive spirit burning up under his skin. 

Why though? They don’t know each other.

Chiming; the subway comes to a sudden stop and the doors open. Shouyou lets go of Kenma’s wrist, which now feels startlingly cold in the darkness of the subway car. 

“This is my stop,” he announces. A smile. “See you later, Kenma!”

He’s out of the door before the blond can respond.

The subway starts moving again, and the air is now dark gray around Kenma.

“...Shouyou?”

The other’s grinning proudly. His teammates are exchanging confused glances.

“Kenma!” Shouyou greets him, grabbing a hold of his hands in his enthusiasm. Kenma is surprised to find that he doesn’t mind all this touching.

“...Why didn’t you tell me your team was Karasuno?” Kenma isn’t hurt. Just curious.

“Heh,” laughs the bright ginger sheepishly, letting go of one of his hands to scratch at the back of his head. _Adorable,_ thinks Kenma before he can catch himself. “I wanted to surprise you.”

 ** _Adorable,_** insists Kenma’s mind and this time he doesn’t bother disagreeing with it.

“Hinata!” calls someone from Shouyou’s team and the ginger whips his head around to look at his teammate. “We need to go change now!”

Shouyou lets go of his hands. “See you on court!” he shouts as he bounds away.

“Fraternizing with the enemy, are you?” snickers Kuroo behind Kenma; and the blond, to his surprise, wishes he was.

Not bothering with a response, Kenma heads for the changing rooms. Maybe, just maybe, he is a little excited for this match. 

Just a little.

On the other side of the net, Shouyou is staring at him as though he’s never seen him before. The dump shot must’ve caught him by surprise, muses Kenma. A small smile makes his way to his face- this must be what the spirit of competition feels like.

Across from him, Shouyou is burning.

And Kenma feels like he might catch fire too. 

Maybe he won’t mind if he does.

The training camp has snuck up on Kenma, which doesn’t make any sense because (although he wouldn’t admit it) he’s been counting down the days to it.

Car sickness hasn’t ever been something that’s bothered him that much, but when the cool air hits his heated face, he relishes in the feeling. Was Shouyou here yet? Should he ask? Would it be _so very obvious_?

Yes, it would be. Therefore, he decides to do what a normal person would and just patiently wait for his friend.

On the stairs.

He’s sitting at the entrance, pretending to pay attention to a game on his phone while his eyes ~~not-so-~~ discreetly steal glances towards the parking lot. Kuroo’s snickering by his side, but (after a couple of elbowing matches) he seems to catch the drift and leaves Kenma to his own devices.

Shouyou doesn’t come.

Karasuno does though, and Kenma’s left feeling confused.

“Where’s Shouyou?” he wonders out loud and he doesn’t know if he’s happy or not when Kuroo hears him.

“I heard Chibi-chan and the other-” he seems to be searching for words. “The black-haired setter failed an exam.” A barely suppressed snicker. Clearly, he finds their lacking intellectual skills amusing. “They’re coming later though.”

“Huh,” replies Kenma and he’s trying to seem aloof, but he must be failing since Kuroo’s grinning at him like the fiend he is. “Shut up,” he mutters and looks away.

Laughter erupts from next to him, but the blond isn’t paying attention to Kuroo. Somewhere in the gym, a large crash had sounded. Usually, that is a sure sign that Shouyou is present.

Kenma doesn’t see why this time should be any different.

“Oh?” Kuroo sounds intrigued. Maybe it really is Shouyou.

The doors slam open and Shouyou and his teammate are in the doorway, breathing heavily, as if they’ve run the whole way.

Kenma wouldn’t put it past Shouyou.

A sudden urge to run towards him like they do in the movies has taken hold in the soles of his feet, but Kenma keeps himself still. 

The two latecomers are berated by their captain, then they join the game.

Everything looks bright around Kenma.

Soon enough, Karasuno’s up against Nekoma and the foreign feeling of excitement has taken root inside Kenma.

Shouyou grins at him, widely and excitedly, his hair glowing- a bright spot in the shadows of the gymnasium.

Competitiveness flares up inside Kenma.

He’s burning.

**Author's Note:**

> my usual formatting has been rejected by ao3 halfway so i gave up on it. gosh, have no idea what is happening


End file.
